The Power of Love
by The Mominator
Summary: B/A Ship--Totally AU. It takes place after Deakins leaves Major Case; yes, I know I miss him too sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To my friends at FF, yes I know….another story. It is a short one and it is an old one. Found it on my old computer and since I started working on it, I cannot seem to focus on anything else.

Yeah, like you all have not experienced that. LOL.

Hope you enjoy.

Later.

**The Power of Love**

**Chapter One**

"Eames," Detective Ryan calls to her, pointing at the phone. "You have a phone call."

"Thanks Derek," she pushes the button on line one, "Detective Eames."

"_Alex, its Steven Sanchez, how are you?"_

She hesitates for a moment as she slowly sits down, "I'm fine thank you Steven, how are you?"

"_Fine,"_ he says sharply. _T__he reason I'm calling is because Bobby has taken ill and…."_

She frowns, "Ill?"

"_He's contracted an infection and it's in his lungs,"_ faintly she can hear him cuss_, "Shit."_

"Steven! Steven!"

Her partner, Jake Ferguson, who is sitting directly across from her, looks up from the paper that he is reading. "Alex," he frowns saying her name softly.

"_I'm here Alex, sorry. He….he's not responding to the medication."_

Jake watches as her face turns ashen, "Alex what's wrong?" he asks.

"How Steven? Did this come on suddenly? How long has he been sick?"

"_He's been in the hospital for five days." _

She stands and her chair rolls back and hits the lockers, "Five days!" she screams. The skeleton crew of detectives fix their gaze upon her. "He's been in the hospital for five days and you're just calling me now!"

"_Alex you said that you didn't want to see him again."_

She holds her hand to her chest as she exhales loudly, "I said that I wouldn't visit him there this time, which has absolutely nothing to do with you. Where is he?"

"_He's at Saint Luke's Hospital in Plattsville." _

"I'll be there as soon as I can and when I get there, you'd better not show your face Steven," she slams down the receiver causing all in the room to look for the sound. Jake stands and hustles to her side of the adjoining desk, retrieving her chair placing it directly behind her. She smiles at his show of kindness, "Thank you Jake," taking hold of the arm of the chair, she sits down. "Oh my God," she says softly as she rubs her temples.

Jake sits on the edge of her desk, "Alex what happened?"

She leans forward placing her elbows on the desk as she rubs her eyes, "That…." She points to the phone. "That was Steven Sanchez," she grabs a tissue. "He's Bobby's attorney." Tears are slowly running down her cheek, she sniffles as she wipes them away. "Bobby's been ill and he might…." She covers her mouth with her hand, "Oh God, no," she stands and within moments she is in the women's bathroom, splashing her tear soaked eyes with water, "He'll be fine," she says aloud, hoping it will be. Wiping her eyes and nose for the third time, her crying has subsided. Forgetting her bag, she pinches her cheeks to get the color back and runs her fingers through her hair. "Well for now, that's as good as it gets."

She knocks on his door, opening it at the same time. "Captain, may I speak with you please."

Captain Ross, looks up from his newspaper and notices her red eyes, setting it down as he leans forward, "Detective what's wrong?"

"I may need a few days off, I have a family problem."

"Your parents?"

"No Sir, my…." She sits down purposely avoiding his gaze. Dabbing her wet eyes again, "No Sir not my parents," she catches his eye. "My husband," the astonished look on his face is not a surprise to her.

"I knew you were married but I never knew he was still in your life, I never hear you speak of him."

"He's been away since you've been C.O."

He frowns, "Away?"

"Yes," she sits erect in the chair. "He's in Gainsport," she says unflinchingly.

"Gainsport?" he frowns, "As in the Gainsport Rehabilitation facility?"

Nodding her head slowly, "Yes Sir, fancy name but it's still a jail. I….I put him there." She sits back feeling somewhat relieved to have said it aloud.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I came home one night." She swallows hard. "My sister and I took our mother out to dinner and the theater for her birthday and when I returned home."

**Two Months Earlier**

"Bobby you're still awake," she says excitedly. "We had such..." she stops dead in her tracks as she spies her husband of ten years sitting on the floor, legs under the coffee table and remnants of white powder spread throughout. Tossing her jacket and bag on the couch, she bellows, "What the hell have you done?" His glassy eyes never make contact with hers, "Bobby!" she screams.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Their 9-year-old son asks as he descends the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh my God, Robby," she looks to her son and then her husband, "Daddy's sick honey." She takes his hand, "Come on little man back to bed, it's late and it's a school night." Walking side by side up the stairs, she asks, "What time did you go to bed?"

"Regular time, why?" They reach the top step, he releases his hold and jogs down the hallway toward his bedroom, he jumps into bed before she enters the room.

"Did you…." she pulls the blanket over his body, "Did you hear Daddy leave the house?"

"No, I didn't hear anything till you got home. Why? I can stay home by myself for a few minutes."

"I know, I know." Running her fingers through his dark curls, "You need a haircut." She leans down kissing his cheek, "Goodnight Robby."

"Night Mom," He pulls the blanket up to his neck and turns on his side.

When she returns downstairs, he is as she left him, sitting on the floor. She knows enough not to talk to him now. She picks up the phone, _"911 what is your emergency?"_

"I need to report my….I need to report a parole violation on my husband. His name is Robert Goren we reside at 824 Foster Ave."

She looks up and Ross is doing all he can, not to look flabbergasted. "He's not a substance abuser or a criminal," she states firmly. "He's a good man Captain. He's just had two very shitty years." She crosses her legs then uncrosses them, trying her best to feel comfortable in the chair.

"Contrary to what people may think, I don't go home and memorize your personal files."

She manages a faint smile, "It all started about two years ago, a team of five undercover narcotics cops where just about to bring down one of the biggest drug rings in the city. All hell broke lose and four of the five cops were murdered, Bobby was the only survivor, it was believed that someone blew their cover."

"I remember that, after it was over not too many people were left standing on their side."

"Yes in essence the operation was destroyed but since four cops were murdered the NYPD brass decided they needed someone to blame and they picked on the cop who sometimes does not play by their rules, can be disrespectful to authority but let's not look at his record. Oh no," she says sarcastically. "The long string of arrests, good arrests and convictions," she sits forward in the chair, "He was a hell of a cop Captain. Anyway," she pauses. "After three months of investigation," Ross interjects, "Three months?"

She nods, "Yes with half pay, they finally concluded that he was not responsible for the deaths, so the day came when they gave him back his shield and gun, shook his hand and said welcome back. He was, I thought thrilled but it was gone, his determination and love for the job was gone, so they agreed to early retirement. He opened up a vintage car restore shop with a friend of his but one thing was still haunting him, his team. They were all dead and he was alive. The guilt he had was overwhelming. One night he made a dreadful mistake, he got behind the wheel," she hesitates, "Drunk, he was pulled over and after a quick search of the car they found an ounce of cocaine." He was arrested and sentenced to 12 months; he served six and at the time, he was on parole for a year."

"A retired cop with his record and he was sentenced to 12 months in jail?"

"Yes, well when the judge was reading through the report and his background he said ex-cop and for some reason that just did not sit right with Bobby, ex-cop to him meant fired, forced to leave or a failure. He stood up and opened his….big mouth before his lawyer could stop him. If I remember correctly he also called him an ass."

"Jesus," Ross sits back in the chair, "Who was the judge?"

"It was Judge Nathan Cramer and he was not about to give a break to a cop who broke the law."

"Oooh yes hard-ass Cramer," Ross shakes his head as an unpleasant memory concerning the Judge crosses his mind. "I remember him." He leans forward, "Bobby didn't lose his benefits, did he?"

"No," Alex expels a sigh of relief, "Bobby's lawyer immediately pleaded his case stating that the reason for his offense was emotional distress extending from the lose of his colleagues and the investigation, and since he would be rehabilitating at Gainsport, they agreed."

"What about this time?"

She frowns, "It's the same offense Captain."

"Yes, yes you're right. I'm sorry." Alex chuckles softly as Ross winks at her. "I take it he was not going to counseling?"

"Counseling? Oh he has and was, he has since come to terms with the death of his colleagues and the ringer that the NYPD put him through but after all the meetings there is something that he has yet to come to terms with," Alex says with disdain, "His family."

"His family?" Ross says surprisingly. "Are they the reason he went over the edge that night?"

"Yes," she lightly hits the arm of the chair with her fist. "His mother, you see she has two sons and since Frank, who in my opinion is a weak and clinging man who wanders into her life, only when he needs something. Anyway, she dumps all that is wrong in this world on Bobby, not considering what he may be going through. It was the last straw or the straw that broke the camel's back. It was the wrong night for her to call and ask him for a favor concerning his brother. I know it sounds as if I'm making excuses for his behavior, I'm not Captain. I just try to understand it."

"He has a younger brother?"

"No Captain," she smirks. "Bobby is the younger brother."

"Has anyone ever told you Detective that you did the right thing in turning him in?"

"Yes plenty," she smiles proudly. "The only person who was ever upset with me was…."

"Bobby," Ross states firmly.

"No Sir," she smiles shyly. "My son, who I have to pick up from school," she stands. "I just got off the phone with Bobby's lawyer and due to a horrible misunderstanding; he neglected to call me sooner to let me know that Bobby was in the hospital."

Ross frowns, "Misunderstanding?"

"Yes Sir I told him that I wouldn't be making any trips upstate to see Bobby this time and he misunderstood what I meant."

"Call me and let me know what is going on," he stands as she reaches for the doorknob. "Alex," she turns to face him. "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you Captain."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello to you readers from Hungary, Poland, Russia, Sweden, Ireland, South Korea, Peru, Austria, Argentina, Netherlands, Bosnia, Turkey, Belgium, New Zealand, France, Canada, United Kingdom, Australia, Germany and last but not least USA. Thanks to you all for reading.**

**Yes, chapter three already. At this rate this fic should be done by….Hmm, rubs chin, SOON. Hope you enjoy.**

**Later **

**Chapter Three**

"_Hello."_

"Hey Dad it's me."

"_Me who?"_

"Gees Dad you need to get some new material." They share a laugh. "You were to take Robby upstate to see Bobby this afternoon, right?"

"_Yes I was."_

"I'm going up there."

"_You are?"_

"Yes Bobby's in the hospital."

"_What happened?"_

"Steven called earlier and told me that he has contracted an infection and it has settled in his lungs." She hears her mother's voice faintly in the background. She strains to hear what she is saying but she is unable. She smiles as her father neglects to cover the mouthpiece of the phone as he answers his wife.

"_Bobby's in the hospital, she and Robby are driving up there this afternoon." _She hears her mother's voice again_, "She's not sure; when she talks to the doctor she will let us know."_

"_Alex, would you like me to drive you up?"_

He startles her, "Huh, ah no Dad its ok I can drive."

"_Are you sure."_ She raises her eyebrows, "Yes Dad I'm sure, I'll call as soon as I know about his condition." Once again her mother's voice is faintly heard.

"_I will, Sara, I will."_ Alex chuckles softly.

"_Give Bobby our love and you, drive safe."_

"I will, bye Dad and tell Mom I said good bye." She disconnects the call as tears start to well up in her eyes. She comes to an intersection and the light turns red. She tosses her cell phone onto the dashboard of the car, she then frantically searches for the package of tissues she keeps in her bag.

**Two Months Earlier**

The door opens and he sheepishly looks up at his visitor, she turns when she hears the door close. He hears the click-click of her heels as she walks further into the room. "I am so angry with you right now," she states emphatically. He avoids her eyes but watches her as she pulls out the metal chair then sits down. "Why? Why Bobby? What the hell were you thinking?"

He wants to say, _I wasn't thinking_ but he holds his tongue, knowing that would not appease her, he stays silent.

"You left the house, leaving Robby alone?" He shrugs his shoulders unaware of the answer, "If you didn't leave the house that means that you had that shit hidden in _our_ house."

"No," shaking his head feverishly, "No, it was not in the house."

"So you left the house and your son to fulfill your own needs. Wow," she sits back in the chair, "Does that sound familiar."

He raises his head to meet her eyes, "Don't you dare compare me with that man."

"Why not?" She says smugly, "It's the same thing."

"One time," he raises his index finger in the air, "One time."

"Yes Bobby, one time." Nodding her head, "One time too many."

He sits up, outstretching her arms. "I made a mistake."

"Yes you did," she crosses her arms in a definite pose, "A mistake that will send you back to Gainsport."

"Well that wouldn't happen if you didn't call the cops on me." He bows his head, "How, how could you?" he whispers.

"I…." her voice cracks, "I had to."

"You had to?" he slaps the table with his hand. "No you didn't, you could have…." He sighs heavily, "Ok, ok. You had to." He scrubs his unshaven face as he stands, "I really messed up this time didn't I?" He turns to face her, she remains silent. "Alex I'm sorry."

"I know you are," she smiles for the first time in hours. "I saw the caller ID numbers flashing, Bobby. Your mother phoned, didn't she?"

"Yes she did," he nods his head, "Poor pitiful Frank in trouble again." He stretches out his arms, "And I'm not."

"I'll call her and see what I can do."

"No!" he bellows and it startles her. "Sorry," he holds his hand up. "Screw em; let them take care of themselves for the next six months," he says boldly, "Six months, oh man." He suddenly feels deflated as he resumes his seat.

They turn their attention to the door when they hear it open, "Your lawyer is here," says the tall thin blonde-haired officer. "Should I send him in or have him wait till you're done?" Alex stands, Bobby follows her with his eyes, "Send him down, we're done."

He gives her a puzzled look, "Done?"

"Bobby," she walks over to his side of table. "I've been thinking about this all night and I've decided that," she grabs his hand. "I am not going, I can't….I can't go up there."

He frowns as he gently pulls her closer, "What?" He emits a nervous chuckle.

Tears start to well up in her eyes. "I can't go up there ever again," she bows her head. He traces the outline of her chin with his finger, gently raising her head, "You….you can't mean that." He stands to meet her eyes but she turns her head away.

"Yes I do," she says slightly sobbing. She wraps her arms around his waist. "I'll call and you'll call." He tenderly strokes her back. "Take care of your self." She releases her hold and reaches up to kiss his cheek, "I love you Bobby."

He stays quiet and still as he watches her leave the room, the sound of the metal door closing startles him. He resumes his seat at the table.

**PS 18 Brooklyn**

She waits outside the school with the many Moms' and Dads' anxiously waiting for their children. She recognizes quite a few and she nods and greets them. The bell rings and a few minutes later she spies her son walking slowly out of the building, accompanied by his best friend. A petite girl with long blonde hair crosses Robby's path and he immediately follows her with his eyes, "Bye Robert," she says with the sultriness of a woman twice her age.

Alex raises her arm to call to him, then suddenly lowers it, walking quickly to intercept him. "Hey Mom," he notices her immediately, "What are you doing here?"

Kevin Taylor, Robby's friend since pre-K flashes a smile at her, "Hi Missus Goren." He says adoringly.

"Hello Kevin," she says sweetly very aware of the crush that the nine year old has on her. She touches her sons' shoulder, glancing at Kevin, "Kevin do you need a ride home?"

"No," he points. "I have to wait by the flag pole for my big sister."

"Bye Kevin," she says.

Robby lifts his arm, "Later Dude." The boys' knuckles meet.

Kevin turns when he hears his sister's voice, "Later," he says then jogs across the schoolyard to meet her.

Robby scans the area, "What happened to Grandpa?"

"Grandpa? Oh nothing. I left work early; we are going upstate to see Dad." She grabs a hold of his hand, gently yanking him forward. He pulls back, "Mom, don't," he says imploringly. Raising her eyebrows momentarily she lets go.

He quickly looks over his shoulder, standing erect, "We are?"

"Yes we are, why do you look so surprised?"

"What's happened?" He examines her face, "Have you been crying?"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

She gently pats her eyes, "No I was….come on we're blocking traffic." She escorts her son through the crowd of people and he notices his father's car. "Dad's car?" he stops in his tracks. "What's going on?"

"I told you, we're going to visit Dad."

A puzzled look appears on his face, "I thought you refused to go up there," she opens the driver's side door, Robby remains motionless.

"Robby come on, get in the car." She eyes him as he takes a step forward then stops, she continues, "The car has been sitting in the garage for two months, it needs a run."

"Something's the matter. Because I know how stubborn you are and when you make up your mind about something, it's hard to get you to change it."

Alex has to smile at her son's perceptiveness; she leans over the roof of the Mustang, twirling the key ring on her finger. "Your Dad is not feeling well."

He frowns walking slowly toward the car. "He's not feeling well? You mean, like before?"

"No, no," she shakes her head. "No, not like that," she answers assertively.

He opens the passenger door, noticing the two suitcases in the back seat, "We're going to stay overnight at the motel, like the last time?"

"Yes, all weekend, maybe until Monday."

He questions her, "Monday? What about school?"

"Robby you can miss school for a couple of days. Besides I spoke to your teacher, and she will give you extra time to catch up if we need to stay there longer."

"Longer?" He closes the door, "What does he have?"

"He has an infection, in his lungs."

"Is that bad?"

"It….it can be," she pats his arm reassuringly; "He'll be fine." She says lightheartedly. She places the key into the ignition, turning it. She steers the car into traffic and they begin their journey north. Robby removes his DS from his jacket pocket; Alex hears the beep-beep sound as he starts his game. "Robby you know you get car sick when you play your DS in the car, put it away."

He huffs but agrees, nodding his head as he stuffs the hand held gaming system in his pocket. He clicks on the radio and after pushing the buttons fifteen times, he finally finds a song he likes. He opens the window, and then closes it immediately; the traffic noise is drowning out the music. He fidgets in his seat playing with the seat belt. The sound of the music is the only noise in the car.

Alex reaches down and lowers the volume, he is about to object when she asks, "Robby, do you remember Steven? Dad's lawyer."

"Yeah I remember him."

"He phoned me earlier today and told me that Dad was in the hospital and he needs to know that….I'm not sure exactly what the problem is but he needs to see us."

"So, you're not mad at him anymore?"

"I'm not mad at him anymore."

Robby leans forward placing his hand on the volume button for the radio, raising it; moments later, he lowers it, "Mom?"

"Yes Robby."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, sorry for what?"

"Being mad at you when Dad left, I'm sorry."

She presses on the brake as they approach a red light, "You don't have to apologize Honey, I understand, I really do." She holds out her arm, "Come here," A quick and much needed embrace both wiping their eyes as the light turns green, "Tissues in my bag," Alex says sobbing.

**Six Weeks Earlier**

"Goren you have a phone call." He removes himself from the small bed and follows Justin Palmer down the hall to the community phone. The hallway is empty of people as he picks up the receiver.

"Hello," he says timidly.

"_Hi Bobby how are you doing?"_ she asks categorically.

"I'm alright," he shuffles his feet, "How about yourself?"

"_Fine thank you,"_ he can feel icicles forming on the receiver. _"I asked my Dad to do me a favor and take Robby up to visit you, you...you need to talk to your son and explain things."_

"Explain things? Where does….what does he know?"

"_I explained to him about what happened but he needs to talk to you."_

"So what's the problem?"

"_Are you deliberately acting stupid?"_

He stands erects, "Excuse me?"

"_You heard me…."_ she holds the phone away from her ear feeling the need to scream. She regains her composure then continues, "_He's very upset….with me. I can understand why but it hurts me to see him this way."_

She can hear him thinking, "I….I know how he feels, when are they coming?"

"_Saturday afternoon."_

"Fine," he says bluntly. "Am I to assume that you will not be with them?"

"_We've already discussed this…."_

"No we haven't discussed this you just made up your mind."

"_Well you didn't find the time to discuss what was happening with you that night…Bobby I don't want to argue with you now."_

"Yeah, fine," he answers in a huff.

"_Take care of yourself."_

"I will, you too."

"_Bobby?"_

He blurts out, "What?"

"_I love you."_

She can hear him expel a long breath, "I love you too, bye Alex." She disconnects the call first. His first thought is to rip the phone off the wall but that won't solve anything, he replaces the receiver softly.

**Gainsport Rehabilitation Facility**

"Thanks John, I really appreciate this."

"No need to thank me. I was happy do it. My daughter can be very stubborn but I can understand her feelings. I was thinking….there is a great place around here to get ice cream, how about I take a ride around the town, pick up some and," he pats Bobby on his back. "Give you two some time to talk."

Robby watches with intent as his Grandfather and Father shake hands, "Be back in a awhile," John says.

Robby waves, "Bye Grandpa."

Bobby places his hand on his son's shoulder, "Come on, let's take a walk."

"Sure," Robby walks ahead as he looks around the grounds. "This place is huge, the last time we came up here to visit it was winter and we stayed inside."

"I remember," Bobby scans the grounds. "Either time it's not exactly the place I want to be."

Robby stops and stares at the tall chain linked fence that surrounds the grounds. "It says facility on the sign, but it's…." he pauses, sheepishly looking up at his father. "You're….you're not allowed to leave, are you?"

Bobby frowns, surprised at the question, "It was the same the last time, you know that."

"It was different the last time, Mom was here and I….didn't think about it," he stuffs his hands deep in his pockets, "Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does," Bobby, says as nods his head.

"Mom's really mad at you," he shrugs his shoulders, "Why? I'm not sure; it's her fault you're here."

"You know that's not true," he takes a firm but gentle hold of his sons' arm, "It's not her fault it's mine. If you want to be pissed off at someone, be pissed off with me, not Mom."

"She didn't have to call the cops, she could have just…." He turns his head away as he wipes his eyes with his shirtsleeve.

"She did the right thing and I suppose I am grateful for that."

"Grateful? I….I don't understand Dad."

"Your Mom did what she had to do, not only for me but the both of you. I am responsible for what I did and I have to pay for it. She took a stand to let me know that she was not going to turn the other cheek and look away hoping that it would not happen again. Do you understand?"

He nods his head slowly, "Yeah I think I do, it's like when you make a mistake and people just let it go and don't say anything to you so you figure it's alright to do it again."

"Yeah that's right." Bobby says as a faint smile appears on his face. "I wasn't thinking about you or Mom just myself. I left you alone, I'm sorry Robby, I will never do that to you again, I promise."

"Dad I didn't even know you were gone."

"I know, but you see," he places his hand on his chest, "I did, and it bothers me that I did that to you." He points to a bench that sits under a tall oak tree. "Let's sit down." Robby jogs ahead and immediately sits down on the end. Bobby takes the spot in the middle. "I know you're not a baby anymore but I should have been there for you if you needed me and I wasn't. My father well...he use to do that to Uncle Frank and me all the time, leave and not come back for hours and hours. And most times when he did come back, well that meant an argument between my parents," he pauses. "No more of a screaming match, with neither listening to what the other had to say. They were so….so wrapped up in themselves and what they wanted they never had time for us."

He leans back on the bench, stretching his long legs forward. "I use to sit alone in my room and try to think of what I did that would make him treat me like that. Then one day I realized it wasn't anything and no matter what I did or didn't do he was going to treat me the same way."

"What about Grandma?"

"She was always to busy worrying about Uncle Frank."

"Why? He's older than you are."

"Yeah I know," he chuckles softly. "I know who they are and for some reason that night it bothered me, I felt used and unappreciated. They expect me to take care of everything for them," he bows his head, "I….I can't do it anymore. Ah, it's been that way," he chuckles, "Forever. I just want you to know why, I did it. It's not an excuse, because there is no excuse it's just the way it was." He places his arm around his sons' shoulder pulling him closer. "I love you Robby and I want you to know that what I did had nothing to do with you or Mom."

"I love you too Dad." Bobby removes a handkerchief from his pocket, nudging his son, Robby laughs as he wipes his eyes, handing it back to his father who does the same.

They notice a small family of rabbits hopping across the well-trimmed lawn, "I saw a deer up on the ridge over there," Bobby points. "Yesterday."

"Are there any bears around here?" Robby asks excitedly.

Bobby answers, eyes wide. "Man I hope not."

John returns with the ice cream and he notices immediately the pleasant demeanor of his grandson and son-in-law, "It took me awhile to find it but I did." He digs into a small bag and pulls out three bowls of ice cream sundaes. The three generations of men sit and enjoy the warm Saturday afternoon sun, eating their ice cream in a comfortable silence.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**St. Luke's Hospital**

**Room 214**

"Good morning Bobby," Nurse Agnes Meyer says with a cheery tone as she enters the room of her patient, he remains quiet and still. She begins to prepare all the necessary items for a bath, and a shave. "I have a feeling that you are going to have some visitors today and you need to look good for them."

Nurse Grace Ellison smirks, "Agnes," she whispers to her colleague. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

Agnes shrugs her shoulders, "I am an optimist Grace, you never know."

**The Town of Plattsville**

"Mom you passed the Motel."

"I want to go to the hospital first then we'll check into the motel."

She steers the car into the right lane, "The entrance is there," Robby points. He sits up in the seat, "Wow, puny hospital."

"Well it may be small but at least you don't have pay to park."

**The Reception Area**

Alex stops at the reception desk, she tries to maintain a tight hold on her sons' hand, but he wiggles it away and begins to pace around the large room. "Excuse me," she says to the elder woman behind the large desk.

"Good afternoon, Miss, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to see Robert Goren please?"

"Oh Miss I'm sorry but he's not allowed visitors."

"What?" Alex says surprising.

"He is only allowed family members at this time."

Alex arches her back trying hard to control her temper, "Family members?" She leans over the desk, "I'm his wife for Christ sake. Now what room is he in?" The shocked look on the senior citizens face causes Alex to stand erect, "I'm sorry," she holds up her hand. "Please forgive me. May I, is it possible for me to speak with his doctor?" The elder woman hesitates, Alex notices immediately. "Is there a problem?"

"No," she says shyly as she picks up the phone. "It's just that…"

Robby hears the distress in his mother's voice and returns to her side.

The elder woman sheepishly looks up, "We, we were under the assumption that he had no family." Alex shakes her head in disgust. _Steven you are a dead man._

"What's going on Mom?"

Alex frowns, "Huh, what?"

"Can't we go up?"

"No, we can't, not just yet."

Over the loud speaker of this two-hundred-bed hospital they hear, _"Doctor Brendan Winslow, please pick up line 3. Doctor Winslow, line three."_

A phone buzzes immediately, "Reception."

"_This is Doctor Winslow."_

"Doctor, Mister Gorens' wife is here."

"_His wife?" _He hesitates, "_I'll be right down."_

"Ma'am," the elder woman calls to here. Alex turns, "The doctor is on his way down."

"Thank you and again I'm sorry." The senior citizen flashes a sweet smile.

"Mom?"

"Come on Robby, let's sit down." Alex escorts her son to one of the empty couches spread out through the reception area. "You remember I told you that Steven Sanchez called me?" she says his name with disdain.

Robby nods his head, "Yeah."

"Well he….Dad's been here for five days," the expression on Robby's face is one of surprise; Alex places her hand on his shoulder. "And because Steven neglected to notify us sooner. The staff," she gazes around the room. "They didn't know that….he had a family," she places her elbows on her knees covering her face with her hands. "My God this must be a nightmare." She sits up and crosses her legs. "I'll tell you Robby if I ever see that man again…."

"Missus Goren," she looks up when she hears her name. A short stout red haired man holds out his hand, "I'm Doctor Winslow."

Alex stands as she takes his hand, "Nice to meet you Doctor this is my son Robby."

"It's Robert," he interjects, Alex rolls her eyes. "Robert." The doctor shakes the young boys' hand.

"How is he Doctor?"

"Ma'am, may I speak with you alone for a moment?" Alex frowns, "Please," the doctor asks imploringly.

"Sure," the Doctor lightly touches her elbow guiding her to the other side of the room. Robby shakes his head, "Grownups." He sits down removing his DS from his pocket.

"Doctor what?"

"I want to ask you something?" he doesn't wait for her response, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Excuse me," she takes two steps back, taking a quick glance at her son, who….she is thankful is oblivious.

The doctor holds up his hand in defense, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out that way."

"Doctor, I didn't know, I didn't know he was here, I….I just found out today."

"That lawyer Sanchez, is there something wrong with him?"

Alex frowns. "How do you mean?"

"He's not very sociable, seems strict when you ask the simplest questions."

"Steven is an excellent lawyer, by the book, honest but not a very warm and friendly guy."

"This is very strange," he shakes his head. "When your husband was admitted here on Monday I was informed that the facility would be in charge of his care, of which I am accustom. We have had residents here before but then I was informed that it was that fellow Sanchez. I asked him if he had any family and he said that he was estranged from his wife. I assumed, wrongly, that there wasn't anyone."

The doctor takes her hand as the color gradually drains from her face, "Let me help you," he guides her to the closet seat, a large armchair.

"Thank you," she says as she slowly sits down, "He's," she catches the doctors eyes, as tears are welling up in hers, "He's…he's been alone all this time," her voice cracks.

The doctor releases her hand, "Yes he has and…." He pauses turning his head away from her gaze.

"And," Alex grabs the Doctors arm pulling it so he will look her in the eye, "And what?"

"He's not responding to the medication," he says flatly.

Alex sits up, "Change it." She says bluntly.

"I have, twice," he lightly touches her forearm. "He contracted legionnaire's disease most likely from an old air conditioner vent at the facility. He is a relatively young man and from his medical records that I obtained from the facility he is very strong and healthy. The doctor from Gainsport called me and told me of his condition, he was giving him amoxicillin, and he was not improving. That was when he was sent here, I started him on ciprofloxacin and he was doing very well, then suddenly he…he was not, yesterday afternoon I started him on erythromycin….still no change. The thing is Ma'am with the medication we have been administrating, he should be improving, and the direction that he is heading now," he exhales. "I'm losing him."

She suddenly stands, "This is….this can't be happening," she says with a shaky voice.

Robby looks up over the miniature console, "Mom?"

She holds her hand out, "Robby please come here." He closes his hand held gaming system, then dashes across the room. She stands, embracing him tightly.

"Come on," the doctor says kindly. "I'll take you upstairs to see him."

Alex and Robby walk arm and arm through the reception area toward the elevator, this time he does not want to be released.

They ride the elevator to the second floor without speaking, "This way," the Doctor says, as he motions with his hand as a guide.

A few feet down the hall she hears her name from a familiar voice, "Alex," the tall thin, black haired man calls to her; she stops walking turning slowly to face him, she huffs as she recognizes him. "Steven," she wipes her eyes, "You stupid son of a bitch."

"Alex, please let me explain."

"Explain? Just be thankful that I don't have my weapon with me."

"Alex please listen to me," he says pleading. "I'm sorry I thought he'd be in and out of here within a day or two. I didn't know."

"You should have called me the first day Steven," the tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"Do you remember the last time I called you about Bobby?" She stares at him, remembering the conversation.

"Steven that was over a month ago and…."

"Alex you hung up on me."

"Yes I did, I was angry with him, I'm….Steven." She wipes her eyes with the last tissue in her pack, "I know that somewhere in there," she points to his chest. "There is a heart. You should try examining it once in awhile. I was…past tense angry with him but that doesn't mean that I don't love him."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope no one is offended by a certain section in this chapter. I feel that it shows exactly how his mind was working and how he was feeling before he became ill. The illness is in his system, has been for a few days. **

**That is all….Later.**

**Chapter Six**

**Eight Days Earlier**

**Gainsport Rehabilitation Facility**

His fist hits the wall as he drops the receiver letting it dangle. "Punching walls never solves anything, man." Bruce Mailer says as he passes.

"She's not going to let me come home, Bruce," he says as he leans up against the wall.

Bruce replaces the receiver, "Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't have too; talking to her is like talking to a fish, cold man."

"She's upset."

"Alright I understand that but….shit she won't visit, I thought that it would last maybe a few weeks but it's almost two months."

"You know how woman are, it's her way to remind you that you'd better not fuck up again."

"Know how woman are?" He rubs the back of his neck, "I thought I knew this one, maybe if she'd scream or….I need something," Bruce grabs his arm.

"No you don't, you do that and you'll be in here for another six months."

Bobby smirks, "No not that I'm gonna go beat the shit out of a punching bag."

Bruce chuckles. "Lay in a few for me."

He removes his shirt tossing it on the floor. He begins to punch the bag, with all his strength. Minutes later he hears the door open; he lays in a hard punch then looks toward the sound. It's Kelvin Harper, an acquaintance of his, carrying towels. Kelvin enters the locker room, moments later he exits but remains by the entrance, watching. Bobby notices him in the corner of his eye; he positions himself to face the man and continues to punch the bag. Kelvin has not moved he finds himself staring with intent and getting excited. A few more hits on the bag and Bobby bends down, placing his hands on his legs taking in much needed air. As he picks up his shirt, he starts to cough. He wipes his face and chest as he walks slowly across the room, acknowledging Kelvin, who just nods. Bobby takes the two steps up to the entrance, "Kelvin what's the matter with you?"

Kelvin shrugs his shoulder, shaking his head simultaneously; Bobby wipes his face again and then notices the bulge in Kelvin's pants. He tosses the shirt to the floor and within moments he is in Kelvin's face. He grabs him between his legs, "Did I do that to you?" Bobby pushes him flush against the wall, "What are you gonna do for me?"

"Is that what you really want Bobby? Huh? Think man, you want it to be my face that you see the next time you make love to that beautiful wife of yours." Bobby pushes him back again. "Fuck!" He steps back, placing his hand on his forehead, "Sorry Kelvin, sorry man, I don't know what the hell is the matter with me?"

Kelvin winks at him, "Any other time and place."

Bobby manages a weak smile, "Shit," he runs his fingers through his hair. "This is a big mess," he places his hand on his chest. "My mess," he picks up his shirt, wiping his face for the third time. "All my life I've had to solve everyone's problems, I don't know how to clean this up."

**The Next Afternoon**

"Hey," the guard calls to him. "Hey Goren, get up. What do you think?" He walks into his room, "You get a special invitation?"

Bobby rolls over, "What? Ah no, man I feel…." He sits up slowly. "I feel like shit."

James Kendall smirks, "You look like shit also." He takes a hold of his arm, "Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary."

**The Office of Curtis Fiedler, M.D.**

"_Doctor Winslow."_

"Brendan, its Curtis Fielder, how are you?

"_Fine thank you….you?"_

"Very well, I have a patient here; he's forty-five years old, not a drug abuser. Last check-up was when he was brought here about two months ago, BP was normal, low cholesterol, blood work excellent. He complained of aching muscles, at first he and I attributed it to him hitting a punching bag a couple of days ago, but that was not the case. He has a dry cough and from listening to his lungs, he is congested. I've been administering amoxicillin, it's not working and as you know that is the strongest antibiotic that I have here."

"_Fever?"_

"Yes," he flips a page, "Last checked half an hour ago, 102."

"_Bring him in."_

**St. Luke's Hospital**

The ambulance backs up to the ER door, greeting three EMT's and a sole security guard are Nurse Powers and Balsam. "This way, room 3," Nurse Michelle Powers waves to them. They follow her down the hall and push the stretcher through the doors.

"Are those," Michelle points to his handcuffed left wrist. "Necessary?"

The security guard shakes his head, "No," he removes them.

"Ok on three," the EMT's grab the sheet. "One, two, three, lift." They position him on the examination table as Doctor Winslow enters the room.

Winslow gets the attention of the security guard, "What's his name?"

"Goren."

"No, no his name?"

"They call him Bobby."

Winslow places his hand on his cheek, turning his head to face him, "Bobby," lightly patting his face. "Bobby come on, wake up." His eyes flutter open, and then a surprised look crosses his face. "You've been admitted to the hospital. Bobby are you in any pain?"

He touches his forehead, "Headache," he strains to say the words. "And it feels as if every muscle in my body aches."

"His heart rate is 120 and his BP is 160 over 110," Nurse Powers reports as she removes her stethoscope from her ears.

"Set him up for a chest X-ray and I want a bacterial culture swab."

**Day Five**

"Mister Sanchez, if he has any family, any family at all I suggest you call them. He might not make it till Sunday."

"He's," Steven swallows hard. "He's dying?"

"I'm sorry but," Winslow nods his head. "Yes he is."

**Bobby's Room**

Alex and Robby stand in the doorway, with Nurse Meyer behind them, Robby reaches for his mother's hand this time, "Is he unconscious?" Alex asks.

"No, he's very weak and he needs to sleep," Nurse Meyer answers. "I've been with him ever since he got here, every time he opened his eyes he would ask for the both of you, Robby right?"

He squeaks out, "Robert."

"Today his name is Robert," Alex interjects.

She smiles at mother and son. They glance at the still form on the bed. "He hasn't opened his eye since yesterday morning."

"I didn't know," Alex says wiping the tears from her eyes, as she gently sobs. "I didn't know he was here."

The tall gray-haired nurse takes her hand, patting it gently. "You're here now, let him know."

**TBC **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Agnes hovers near the door, Robby has yet to let go of his mother's hand. She holds him tight, needing and wanting the comfort from her son. "I'm scared Mom."

Alex pulls him closer, "I know, honey." _So am I._

His face is clean-shaven, she smiles at that. The heart monitor is keeping a steady beat in the background and an air tube is positioned in his nose. She finds herself staring at his chest, watching it expand and deflate.

"Bobby," she reaches across his body. "It's time to wake up." Placing her hand on his cheek, "Bobby please open you eyes." He does, and she and Robby smile. He doesn't have the strength to move his head she gently moves it in her direction. "Bobby," she says his name again, sweetly. He remains quiet finding it hard to focus on the faces. Their joy is short lived as he closes his eyes and is asleep again. She still has a hold of her son's hand as she places her small hand on top of Bobby's. She, for a moment, expects him to move his hand and hold on to hers, he does not.

"Mom," Robby calls to her.

"Yes," she says without turning her head to face him.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"What?" She gazes at her sons' sad face. "Bathroom, you….you haven't had dinner." He smirks at her, "Huh?"

Agnes taps his shoulder, which startles him slightly, she points, "Right in there, honey."

He pulls his arm back for her to release her hold, "Mom, let go."

"I don't…." she smiles shyly as she releases his hand. She turns her attention to Bobby, thinking she heard a sound from him.

"It's the automatic BP unit going on." Agnes says. "It checks his BP every hour."

Alex maintains her focus on him, "Has he spoken to you at all?"

"Aside from asking where you and your son were, no Ma'am." A quick check of the time, "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

Alex smiles, "I forgot that….that you work here."

The older woman returns a comforting smile, "I'll be back in about an hour, I'm on till 6."

She finds herself alone in the room; except for the heart monitor beeping it is quiet, too quiet. The ringing of her cell phone startles her, she rummages through her bag to find it, without checking the caller ID, she flips it open. "Yes," she says sharply.

"_Alex, its Mom, Dad needs directions to the hospital."_

"Mom I can't think about that…."

"_Alex we left home over an hour ago, we are in the middle of town, and we just passed the diner."_

She smiles, "Tell Dad to make a left at the light and you'll see the blue hospital sign. Thanks Mom."

"_We'll be there as soon as we can, how is he?"_

"He's very ill, Mom." She feels behind her back with her hand and finds the arm of the chair, pulling it forward she sits down. "He's asleep now but he did open his eyes for a minute. Next time he'll stay awake longer," she says confidently. "I love you Mom, tell Dad the same."

"_We love you all; we'll see you soon, Bye honey."_

"Bye Mom," she closes the phone then sits back in the chair.

Unbeknownst to her Robby is standing directly behind, staring at the man in the bed afraid to get any closer. _It doesn't even look like him._

_He's doing this to himself_, she thinks as she props her feet on the railing on the bottom of the bed. The memory of the last conversation with her husband streams through her head.

"_How's Robby?"_

"_He's acting more like his old self since you talked to him."_

"_Yeah I took care of it," she can hear him tapping on the wall. "Like I do everything else….for everyone else."_

"_He's your son and he needed to hear it from you."_

"_I know that and I did it, what more do you want from me? Tell me please because I really need to know?"_

"_I just want you…. to get the help you need and get better."_

"_The help I need?" He expels a long breath. "You….I feel like I'm talking to a stranger. Talk to me Alex, tell me off, say something."_

"_I don't want to fight with you Bobby….not on the phone."_

"_Fine then get in the Goddamn car and get up here."_

"_No, Bobby, I've told you time and time again that I refuse to go up there."_

"_Alright Alex you've made your point. I fucked up royally I know that."_

"_I understand Bobby, I understand why. I honestly do."_

"_You understand? Well that is just so considerate of you." _

_She bites her lip, "You asked me what more do I want from you, nothing. You're the one who has to decide what you want and what you have to do to get healthy."_

"_What? Jesus Christ Alex, you sound like you're reading a paragraph from a substance abuse pamphlet."_

"_I'm just trying to…."_

"_Condescending, I don't need that shit. What I need is for you to hang up the phone then call me back and talk to me like the fiery, feisty woman I married."_

"I hung up on him and never called back," she says aloud.

"Mom," Robby taps her shoulder. "Mom, are you alright?"

"No, ah yes. I was just thinking about…." She stands. "Your Grandparents are due here," she checks her wristwatch, "Soon, very soon."

She hears a soft knock on the open door, then her name. "Dad, Mom," she dashes across the room, hugging her mother first then her father.

"How is he?" Sara repeats her inquiry from earlier. She walks further into the room, followed closely by her husband.

Alex turns to face him, "He's asleep, needs a great deal," she walks slowly back to the side of his bed. "He can't breathe without the tube." They watch her from behind as her body begins to shake. "He's gonna," she turns abruptly, eyes full of tears, to face her family. "Dad I need you to take Robby and…." She digs into her pocket for her car key, handing it to him. "First he needs to eat then check into the Motel, you know the one."

"Motel 6," her father answers.

"Yes, yes. There are two suitcases in the backseat of my car."

John pats his wife's back, "You stay here. I'll take Robby and check into the Motel." He kisses her cheek, whispering in her ear, "She's trying so hard to be strong for all of us, she keeps that up and she'll need a bed in this hospital."

Sara nods her head in agreement, "I'll talk to her."

"Robby, come on," John waves to his grandson.

He looks to his mother, "Mom, I want to stay here."

"No, Robby you go with Grandpa and then come back to say goodnight to your Dad."

"Mom," he says with a slight whine.

"Don't argue with me Robert." She points, "Go with your Grandfather, now!"

"Come on kiddo," John winks at him.

"Oh alright, see you later Mom, do you want anything?"

"No, nothing I'm fine," she snaps. She gazes upon her son's gloomy face, "Robby I'm sorry, come here." He shuffles over to her. "Hey," she says as she slowly lifts his head to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry," Cupping his face in her hands, "Sorry I raised my voice to you." She kisses his cheek.

"It's alright," he kisses her back, "Come on Grandpa lets go."

"We'll be back shortly," John says as he follows his grandson out of the room.

Alex resumes her seat, obliviously to the fact that her mother has remained. Sara positions herself next to her daughter, "Mom?" she says surprisingly. "I didn't….I tried so hard to be understanding Mom. I think it backfired."

"How do you mean?"

"I was remembering our last conversation. He was trying to get me to open up about how I was feeling but I couldn't, I wouldn't. I thought I was being supportive but I came off sounding cold and uncaring, that was the last impression he had of me. This is my fault."

Sara's smirk is not noticed by her daughter, "If you were told the day that he became ill would you have driven up here?"

"That's a stupid question Mom, of course." She turns her attention away from her mother and back to him. "I should have called him back like he asked, I didn't. If I got in the car and drove up to visit him I would have know that he was ill, I didn't."

"Alex, this is going to sound so clique but you can't dwell on the past. You are…we are all here now. The next time he opens his eyes we'll be there for him." She places her hand on her daughters shoulder, "I think you need a break, let's go get some coffee or a …."

Alex interjects, "Mom, no," she waves off the suggestion.

"Starving yourself will not help anyone."

"Oh I suppose you're right, but I can't leave him, what if he wakes up and I'm not here."

"I'll go get something for the two of us. Bet your Dad and Robby have gone to the diner."

"That's fine Robby needs….he's only nine years old he shouldn't be without his father at nine."

"Alex! Think positive," her mother scolds.

"I'm trying but look at him; he's so weak," she picks up his hand holding it to her cheek as the tears are falling from her eyes. "He didn't, doesn't have the strength to turn his head."

"One thing you have to remember about Bobby, he was always a fighter."

"Not this time," she releases his hand, wiping her eyes. "Yes, yes you're right," standing with her hands on her hips. "You're right and I'm not going to let him give up." Alex catches her mother's sweet smiling face. "You know what else you're right about," she nudges her mother's arm. "I could go for something to eat."

Sara holds out her arms, mother and daughter embrace. Sara kisses her cheek before letting go. "I'll be right back."

Alex nods, Sara leaves and Alex is once again alone in the room. "Alright Bobby it's time to open your eyes. We're here, well not in this room," she covers her mouth chuckling softly. "Your family is here you're not alone anymore, we're here for you, honey please, open your eyes," she says sobbing. She takes his hand in hers as she sits down, feeling the need to close her burning eyes; she continues to hold his hand.

Sara returns to find her daughter's eyes closed, she places the sandwiches that she bought on the tray table and occupies the seat on the other side of the bed.

When she fell asleep, she's not sure, but she is awoken by her father's voice and his grasp on her elbow. "Alex come on, you need to lay down; let's go back to the Motel."

"No," she snaps, pulling her arm away. "I can't, I can't leave him alone. I have to be here when he wakes up."

"Missus Goren," Agnes calls to her.

Alex keeps her eyes focused on her husband, "I'm not leaving," she says sternly.

"I wasn't going to ask you too," Alex looks up and smiles, "Here," Agnes says as she holds out a blue blanket and a white pillow.

Alex graciously takes them, "Thank you."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Motel 6**

**Plattsville, New York**

Robby falls asleep during the 11 o'clock news, "Robby and I had an interesting talk before," John says as he clicks off the TV. "Poor little guy he's scared and confused."

"It has been a difficult time for all three."

**Earlier That Evening **

"He's going to die, isn't he Grandpa?" Robby says as he opens the passenger side door of his grandfather's car.

"Oh boy," John's clenches his teeth. "No, Robby," John opens his door, "You mustn't think like that." They enter the vehicle, closing their doors simultaneously.

"Did you see him? He looked so…."

"He is very ill, yes but come on," he places his hand on Robbys' shoulder. "Your Dad is not a quitter, never has been."

John can see tears welling up in the young boys' eyes, Robby sniffles. "You think so?"

"Yes I do." He nudges him, "You have to think positively."

Robby rubs his eyes, nodding his head, not quite convinced but feeling a little better. Being an insightful ex-cop John does notice that there is something else bothering his grandson.

"Talk to me Robby; tell me what's bothering you, there's something else. Isn't there?"

"It's….Mom, she is so…." He bows his head. "Oh never mind."

John taps his arm, "What? Tell me," he pauses waiting patiently for his grandson to continue. "Tell me Robby."

"She pretends that everything is alright but all she does is work, working longer hours than I can remember, it's like…." He rubs his nose as he sniffles. "She doesn't want to come home." John reaches across the carseat placing his arm around him. "Dad was telling me about his father and it….Mom's doing the same thing."

John shakes his head feverishly, "No she's not," he leans his head down to catch his eye. "You can believe me."

"Did you know him? Dads' father."

"No I never met him, he passed away before your Mom and Dad got married."

"I heard her on the phone last Friday she seemed so….I don't know….if she didn't say his name I wouldn't have know who she was talking too. She never said goodbye she just turned off the phone and stared at it. I thought she was going to throw it across the room but she didn't, she tossed it on the couch. I know she is mad at him but….it seems as if she wants to tell him off but she's afraid."

John smiles "You are a very perceptive young man." He rubs the top of Robbys' head. "The problem is between your parents Robby not you. I know your mother," John smiles at the look on his grandsons' face, "Talk to her, tell her how your feeling."

"Maybe later she's a little pre-occupied now."

"Why do you say that? Because she asked you to leave the room," he slowly nods his head. John pokes him on his side, "What's the matter I thought you liked hanging out with your ole Grandpa?"

He pushes his hand away, giggling. "Stop," He pokes him again. "Ok," Robby holds his hands up in defense. "I do, I do."

John places the key into the ignition, "Soon, very soon you'll be hanging out with your Dad." Robby just stares at the older man. "Besides," John says. "I needed and wanted the company, your company." Robby pulls the seat belt across his body as John turns the key to the start the car, "Hungry?" John asks.

"Yeah," he says as he nods his head.

"Let's go get something to eat, then we'll check into the motel."

**Bobby's Room**

**3 a.m. Saturday Morning**

The room is slightly illuminated by a small light over the bed. Alex has fallen asleep in the chair, uncomfortable yes but she has lost the battle of keeping her eyes open. She fidgets in the chair as she feels something on her hand. Keeping her eyes closed she moves her hand to brush it away; she bolts up in the chair, "Bobby, honey."

His stare is intense, almost angry. His voice is low and raspy, "Robby?"

"He's with my parents." He lifts his hand and using one finger he gestures for her to come closer. "I know, I…." he coughs, "I know that you were pissed off at me," he sucks in a lung full of air. "But Christ I thought you still loved me."

She bows her head, remembering their last conversation, "I never stopped loving you, is that what you really believe?"

"I," he strains to say the words. "Don't….no," he raises his hand; she takes a strong hold, "Where have you been?"

"I didn't know."

He blurts out the name, "Steven." She nods, "I took care of it."

"Is he, is he still alive?"

She laughs heartily for the first time in a long time, "Yes, I must admit I was pissed but in a way I suppose I understand his thinking." She gazes at the frown on his face. "Alright he wasn't thinking."

"You had," he coughs. "Better get some sleep. You look terrible."

A short flash of vanity, she runs her fingers through her hair, "I do."

"No," he coughs, "You're beautiful even with those red puffy eyes." She can see a slight sparkle in his eyes as he flashes a smile. "I love you too," she says.

He tries his best to keep his eyes open but he can't. After ten hours of waiting for him to awaken, Alex feels comfort in telling him, "It's alright go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Moments later he is asleep, still holding her hand. She moves the chair closer to the bed, stretching her legs out, she then closes her eyes. She feels a tug on her arm. "I'm still here, Bobby." Soon she too falls asleep.

**St. Luke's**

**10 a.m. Saturday**

When the family arrives at the hospital, they find Alex downstairs in the reception area. Fear overwhelms them, "Alex," her mother calls to her. "What?" she stutters, "Wh…why?"

John kneels down in front of his daughter, "Alex what happened?" he asks with a shaky voice.

She frowns, "Huh?" then as if a light has gone on in her head, "Oh, no. He's alright; he's been taken for some tests and x-rays." Three people let out a much-needed exhale. "He woke up about 3 in the morning and he knows that we're here."

"Missus Goren," she turns when she hears her name. She stands holding out her hand, "Doctor Winslow, my parents, John and Sara Eames."

"Nice to meet you both," he shakes their hands. "He's asleep now but if you want you can go up."

**That Afternoon**

When he wakes this time the room is filled with _his_ family. Robby notices his open eyes first. "Dad," he says. Everyone turns their attention to the man in the bed.

He slowly moves his head in their direction, "Robby," he says with a raspy tone. Robby is next to the bed within moments. Reaching up and over the bed he kisses his father on cheek, already full of stubble. His guests do most of the talking with Bobby managing to get a few words in here and there, after about twenty minutes he gets Alex attention.

"I'm tired," he says rubbing his eyes.

"I think we'd better go and let him get some rest." He reaches patting her butt. She frowns when she turns to face him, her face slightly flushed. "Let Robby stay a minute?" She nods.

She places her arm around her sons' shoulder, "Your Dad wants to talk to you for a minute." She escorts her son to the side of the bed. "See you later." She kisses him on the lips, he smiles. "Come on you two," she links arms with her parents, as she walks with them across the room. "I need a cup of coffee."

"I," he starts to cough. Robby grabs his hand as he sucks in much needed air. "I just want to know how you're doing." He exhales, "Hanging out with all these adults."

"It's not so bad," he whispers. "I had ice cream for lunch." His laugh is a welcome sound to his son but it causes a fit of coughing. After a few moments he settles down, waving his hand. "I'm alright."

"You sure I could get a nurse or something."

He shakes his head, "I'm fine," he gazes upon his sons' worried face. "I'm fine," he smiles. "Now," his eyes start to get heavy. "See you later."

Robby smiles as he nods his head, "Definately."

**Sunday Afternoon**

Alex and Robby wave as John and Sara leave the motel parking lot. "Are they coming back?"

Alex places her arm around her son, "Yes, on Friday."

"Mom, I'm hungry?"

"You just had breakfast," she checks her watch, "Wow it's after twelve already. Come on let's take a walk to the diner."

He nods, "Alright."

"And this time you are going to have a nutritious meal." They share a laugh. "So what's with this Robert bit?"

"Nothing," he says shyly.

She nudges him on his arm, "What's her name?"

"Her, no….Ashley," he smiles at her, "How did you know?"

"Hey I know everything I'm your Mom and I'm a cop," she pauses. "Besides I saw her that day after school."

"She sits across from me and stares at me all day and when I turn to look at her she just smiles and….I don't know it feels weird."

"Do you talk to her?"

He shakes is head, "No I wouldn't know what to say."

"Hello is always a great icebreaker."

**Monday Late Morning**

Alex with Robby by her side, walk down the hallway toward his room, "Missus Goren," she turns when she hears her name. "Doctor Winslow, good morning."

He notices the stare from mother and son, the doctor crosses his arms, "Yes he is improving." He smiles, wanting to take credit for the improvement however he knows he is not the cause.

**Bobby's Room**

Without knocking Steven enters the room, "Bobby I have great," he stops in mid sentence when he notices Alex in the room.

She turns her back on him as she says, "Get out of here Steven,"

"You're fired," Bobby says.

"I didn't think, I'm sorry."

"I will not take away the fact that you are one hell of a lawyer, but Jesus Christ man, we're people not just clients, you know."

"I realize that, I'm really truly sorry I didn't do it with bad intentions."

"Alright, what's the news?" Bobby asks.

"I petitioned the court and when you are released from the hospital you can go home, you don't have to go back to Gainsport."

"Really?" Alex can not hide the smile on her face. "Alright you can stay and thank you Steven."

Bobby slowly sits up, "When did you do all this?"

"Tuesday I was granted a hearing for this morning and the papers were signed," he checks is watch. "Two hours ago."

Bobby has to smile, "Thanks man, all is forgiven, hopefully I will never have to use your services again, except." He pauses, trying to get comfortable, "That fishing trip you promised Robby and I."

Steven smiles as he holds out his hand, "You're on."

**Tuesday**

"I just spoke with the doctor and your lung function is improving every day, he told me that your recovery time will be several months; rest is the only thing you need and since you can come home with us, should make it even easier."

"And when will that be?" he says hastily.

"Bobby give it time, maybe….hopefully next week." She sits down in her favorite chair in the room.

"Mom can I have fifty cents for the candy machine?"

"Sure," she digs into her purse handing him a dollar. "Thanks Mom, you want anything?"

She shakes her head, "No not now."

"Be right back."

She closes her bag, tossing it on the side table, "Oh guess what?" Not waiting for him to respond she says. "Your son has a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend? I've been in here that long?"

She chuckles softly, "She's nine with blonde hair blue eyes, a real knock out. Her name is Ashley and…."

"She's gonna break his heart."

"Probably, the first of many."

**Thursday Night**

**10 p.m.**

"Grace," Nurse Agnes Meyer calls to her younger colleague. "What's the matter?"

Grace turns to Agnes, "I was just thinking, this time last week I never would have thought that he would have survived the weekend, it's amazing. What could have caused such a recovery?"

"Simple."

Grace frowns, "Simple?"

Agnes smiles, "Love."

"Love?"

"Yes the power of love it's an amazing thing."

"But it almost killed him."

"Yes, that's true, he must have felt so alone as if he was abandoned," she gazes at the sleeping man. Agnes turns to face her younger colleague, "True, honest love." Agnes pats her arm as she passes; she stops after she opens the door, "Grace?"

Grace remains for a moment, "I hope one day," she walks slowly across the room to meet up with Agnes. "I find love like that," they stop in the door way and once again gaze upon the sleeping man. "She is a very lucky woman." Grace says as the door closes behind them.

**THE END**

**A/N: A HAPPY ENDING….THAT'S ME.**

…**.NOW….**

**Back to my other stories. **

**Oh one more thing, thanks for reading.**

**Later--The Mominator, see that I made a little rhyme.**


End file.
